


Курорты Атлантик-Сити

by Florka



Category: Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше бы они поехали на пикник в Центральный Парк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Курорты Атлантик-Сити

"Мы ничего не можем сделать, Фрэнк."  
"Это не в нашей юрисдикции, Фрэнк."  
"Возьми отпуск, Фрэнк."  
Он сидел на скамейке перед полицейским участком уже несколько часов, не в силах подняться на ноги и заставить себя поехать домой. Фрэнк Кастл, один из лучших копов, теперь уже бывший, провожал взглядом медленно ползущее в сторону горизонта солнце и пытался собрать мысли воедино. Его бывшие сослуживцы, товарищи и даже друзья раз двадцать ему повторили, что это дело закрыто. Что с ним должна разбираться полиция Атлантик-Сити, и все вопросы Фрэнку стоило задать ещё там.  
В отделении прекрасно знали, что Фрэнк и так уже перевернул там всё с ног на голову, требуя ответов. Его насильно отправили обратно в Нью-Йорк, домой, выдав строгое предписание не мешать следствию, и Фрэнк не мешал. Он организовал похороны, с честью выстоял церемонию и лишь после этого вломился в полицейское отделение с требованием дать ему вести это проклятое дело.  
Фрэнк не знал, кто стоял за убийством его семьи. Ему нужно было лишь время, возможность провести расследование и добыть необходимые доказательства. Выбить из парочки ребят информацию, найти ниточки, которые могли привести его к местной мафии или другим криминальным группировкам, и всё - тогда дело можно было бы считать закрытым.  
Но в Атлантик-Сити посчитали, что поимка двух неудачников-мексиканцев поможет успокоить им общественность и все замять. Ему пригрозили увольнением, если он продолжит совать свой нос куда не надо, и Фрэнк не видел иного способа решить проблему, кроме как согласиться с этим ультиматумом. Если для того, чтобы найти убийц своей семьи, ему придётся пожертвовать своей карьерой - невелика потеря.  
В конце концов, это ведь была его идея, провести выходные в Атлантик-Сити, одном из лучших курортов, который они могли себе позволить. Мария не хотела ехать, она предлагала вместо поездки сходить на пикник в Центральный Парк или погулять по городу, но Фрэнк видел, как уставала его жена на работе и с детьми и хотел сделать ей приятное. Он желал лишь дать им всем возможность отдохнуть, только не навечно.

Перед его глазами всё ещё стояли лица Лизы и Фрэнка-младшего, смеющиеся, мокрые от воды и абсолютно счастливые. Он всё ещё слышал голос Марии, со строгой заботой требующей немедленно забраться под зонтик, чтобы они не обгорели на полуденном солнце. Лиза кокетливо уворачивалась от рук матери, тогда как Фрэнк-младший уже стоял в тени, прыгая на одной ноге, чтобы избавиться от воды в ухе.  
Когда Фрэнк решил вмешаться сам и, поймав свою дочь, подхватил на руки, одновременно с её звонким смехом он услышал первую очередь выстрелов и дикий рев приближающегося джипа. Обычно на таких машинах по пляжу гоняют спасатели в фильмах и сериалах, словом, где угодно, но только не в реальной жизни. Но Фрэнка это не удивило точно также, как и выстрелы - он привык не удивляться, действовать на инстинктах и тогда именно они заставили его крепко прижать к правому плечу Лизу, приказать Марии хватать Фрэнка-младшего и бежать со всех ног к дальнему выходу с пляжа.  
Джип пронесся вдоль них, взбивая песок, оставляя после себя дорожку из окровавленных тел. Фрэнк видел, как упала Мария, как по её спине начало расползаться красное пятно. Подбежав, оп попытался вытащить Фрэнка-младшего из-под её тела, но едва коснувшись руками его плеча, тут же одернул их обратно: от шеи его сына осталась лишь одна рваная рана.  
Он помнил, как ещё крепче прижал к себе Лизу, окровавленными пальцами придержав за голову, чтобы она, не дай бог, не обернулась и не увидала, что стало с её братом. Фрэнк не собирался останавливаться - вслед за ревом двигателя первой машины он смог различить звук приближения ещё одной, также сопровождавшийся автоматной очередью. У него не было времени на прощание. Не сейчас. Сначала следовало добраться вместе с Лизой до безопасного места и переждать кровавую бойню.  
Фрэнк со всех ног рванул наперерез пытавшимся бежать к выходу людям, раненым, их друзьям и семьям. Ему не нужны были ворота - решётка, огораживающая пляж, начиналась сразу над высоким кирпичным валом. Достаточно низким для того, чтобы он мог закинуть туда Лизу. Так было бы быстрее.  
Лиза испуганно смотрела на него с верха кирпичной кладки, когда пули насквозь пробили ей грудную клетку. Они все ещё держались за руки. Фрэнк чувствовал, что его ранили в спину и ногу, но это беспокоило его меньше всего. Лиза, словно кукла с остекленелым взглядом, завалилась назад и упала по ту сторону ограждения. В этой суматохе, в шуме двигателей и выстрелов, он был готов поклясться, что слышал, как её тело коснулось земли.  
Он не успел добраться до неё - скорая перехватила его возле ворот, с требованием немедленно осмотреть его раны и обещаниями, что они найдут его дочь.  
Фрэнк знал, что это были пустые слова.

Когда закатное солнце окрасило стены домов в красные тона, Фрэнк наконец-то поднялся со скамейки и, прихрамывая, побрел прочь от полицейского участка. Не в сторону своего дома, совсем наоборот. Он помнил, что где-то совсем недалеко был бар "У Джози", где сегодня вечером ему точно стоило пропустить пару-тройку стаканчиков. Отметить увольнение, в конце концов, и завести несколько полезных знакомств. Фрэнк еще не видел перед собой цели, но был готов идти куда угодно, лишь бы прочь от этих событий, прочь от Атлантик-Сити и повернувшихся к нему спиной копов. Ему нужно было время, тем более, что теперь только оно у него и было.


End file.
